


The T-Rex Job, Part 3

by bessemerprocess



Series: Thieves and Wizards [4]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, Leverage
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, Crossover, Dinosaurs, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man. A plan. A dinosaur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The T-Rex Job, Part 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



Hardison looks up and there, as real as any special effect he's ever seen, is Sue. She is smaller then he expected. Smaller then the CGI dinosaurs in Jurassic Park or the plastic animatronic replicas he saw as a kid. Still, she wouldn't even need to tear him in to bits to eat him, no, Hardison is sure she could just swallow him whole if that were her goal. They're in between her and her bones, and he knows instinctively that this is the wrong place to be.

Any protection that the circle might have provided is blown. Hardison doesn't even think about it, he grabs Parker with one hand and Molly with the other and dives out of the way of the oncoming dinosaur.

Harry doesn't move.

Sue doesn't pick up speed, she just walks straight towards Harry, massive claws clicking on the floor. Ghosts shouldn't click, Hardison thinks, but they can all hear her approach him.

Harry stands his ground. "It's time to go home," he says.

Sue snorts, clawing at the ground in front of her. Hardison is surprised not to see marble flying.

"I brought you here on accident. I didn't mean to disturb your rest, but it's time to go back now," Harry says.

Hardison is sure Sue is going to charge, which is why he's too slow to stop Parker from scrambling to her feet and joining Harry.

"Sue," Parker says. "That's probably not the name your parents gave you is it? I understand that. My parents didn't call me Parker, either. Harry says this is your home now."

Sue snorts again, but this time she cocks her head, as if she actually understands what Parker is saying.

"I know you're just protecting your home, but you can rest now. I'll make sure everything is safe," Parker says, punctuating her sentence with a nod. "I promise."

Harry is chanting under his breath again. Whether it's his magic or Parker's words, Sue walks to her skeleton. She circles the exhibit once before hopping over the guard rail. Sue looks back over her shoulder once, nods slightly and then inhabited her bones. For a moment she looks alive, solid, but it doesn't last. She fades into her skeleton, slowly receding from sight, and Hardison has an urge to salute her. Her eyes seem to twinkle at him and then all that remains are the bones that have graced this hall for ten years.

"Everyone okay?" Harry asks, as Hardison and Molly pick themselves off the floor.

"We're all fine now," Parker replies, eyes still locked on Sue.

Hardison knows that the Field Museum just became the safest place in the entire world. Parker keeps her promises. Even to millennium-old ghosts. Especially to millennium-old ghosts.

  
image by Andrew Huff 


End file.
